Back in the day
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: During the final battle Hermione gets hit by several spells at once causing her to get sent back in time.20 years to be exact.How's she going to get home?And exactly what does the past have in store for her.A new war free life?Love?HGSB
1. Prologue

**Back in the day…**

**Ok, yes new story, new paring and new err…nothing else new. Anyways, this story is inspired by MoonNZ's Bed of Roses, a really really nice fic. Anyways, it's a time travel story that will eventually lead to Hermione/Sirius. It's AU after HBP.**

**So let us begin…**

Prologue:

This was it. The moment they'd all been waiting for, training for, the final battle with Voldemort. The location, Hogwarts. Hermione ran. She glanced behind her to see four Death Eaters trailing her. Quickly she sent a couple of stunning spells at them but they managed to avoid them.

She supposed she should be partly pleased that Voldemort saw her as such a threat that he ordered four Death Eaters to kill her but the satisfaction from that was outweighed by the fact that her life was hanging by a loose thread here. The problem with running from her enemies was that she couldn't see if they fired spells or curses at her. So far she's been lucky but it would only be a matter of time until one of them hit her. She could only hope when that happened it wouldn't be Avada Kedavra for her.

On that note she glanced back again to see how far ahead she was. The Death Eaters were obviously getting tired, they were much slower now though no less relentless. She shot a few more spells but once again they dodged them. _That's it!_ No more running. Running was for cowards. And Hermione Granger was no coward. It was time she plucked up that Gryffindor courage and faced those son of a bitches and get this over and done with.

Mind made up, she spun on her heel and faced Voldemort's men. They were unharmed; apparently the spells she kept on shooting behind her back did no harm except to rid one of them of their masks. Which why she was now staring into the coldest pair of ice blue eyes. She repressed her shiver and turned to the other three. It was now or never.

Hermione raised her wand, curse on the tip of her tongue but before she could even breathe four different colored lights from the four death eaters shot right at her. The only thing her brain registered was the fact that none of them were green and then everything went black.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hogsmeade, 1977

It was a relatively normal day for the two blacked haired boys walking down the street. They looked so similar that they could pass of as brothers but there were some distinct differences between the two. One of them had hair that was messy and deep brown eyes. The other boy had smoky grey eyes and hair that hung elegantly around his face, yet not in a feminine way.

The two boys were in a good mood. The first Hogsmeade visit of the year was as fun as usual and as a bonus one of them actually had a date. This was why they were now walking towards The Three Broomsticks where they'd arrange to meet their friends and date.

"Ok, I know you have a date with Evans but why exactly am I going with you?" asked the boy with grey eyes.

"Well Padfoot, I need my protection. What if she decides that I somehow tricked her into going out with me and decides to hex me. I need a shield and that's you my friend." His friend replied, "Besides you could look for some girl to hook up with there."

Padfoot glared at his friend, "First of all James, I would never stop Evans from hexing you, the results are just too entertaining. And second of all I don't need to look for girls, they are always there. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if one of them fell out of the sky into my hands." He raised his arms as though he were gonna catch a girl falling out of the sky.

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah right Sirius. I'd bet-" His retort was cut off by a blinding bright light and then a loud "Oof" from Sirius.

He looked down and saw Sirius sitting on the ground with a petite, brown haired girl in his arms. He grinned at his friend, "Well, I'll be damned you were right."

Sirius did nothing but glare at his friend. He looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn't recognize her but she wore Hogwarts Gryffindor robes. As he shifted her and stood up he saw long red gashes on her arms and neck. Worriedly he looked at James. "She looks like she's seriously hurt mate. I'm gonna bring her back to the school."

James having spot the gashes nodded, "Do you need any help?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, you gone with your date. She's pretty light so it'll be a fairly easy walk."

James nodded at his friend again and the two took of in opposite directions. Sirius looked down at the girl in his arms. She couldn't be any older than 17. He thought of the gashes on her arms. _Who are you and what horrors have you been true?_

**Well, what'dya think? Is it worth continuing? READ and REVIEW!!! I gonna wait till I get a decent amount of reviews before putting up the next chapter!!!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Time flies forward

Back in the day…

**Hey good folks of Thanks for all ya reviews! I'd just like to say, I suck at Math, so the whole age thing for Hermione is gonna be a bit hard for me. Anyways, I would also like to say that while I am basing the main story frame around Bed of Roses, I am going to change most of it 'cos personally plagiarizer is not on my list of wannbes. Oh and apologies to those who find this chapter a bit dry. I'm just warming up and please believe me when I say coming chapters will be much better.**

**Oh and I wasn't sure how exactly to go about introducing Sirius to Hermione so forgive me if it gets a little awkward.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything. I really wish I owned Sirius Black but alas life has been cruel to me…**

**So let us move on with the story…**

Chapter 1: Time Flies…backwards

Hermione gasped as she sat up in the unfamiliar bed. Where exactly was she?! The last thing she remembered was…was…the four Death Eaters! She looked around her…she looked like she was in the hospital wing. Did someone find her and bring her here? Did they win the battle? And—

"Good. I see that you've finally awoken."

Hermione turned and saw Madam Pomfrey heading towards her. She looked the same…yet different. Something wasn't right. Nevertheless, Hermione kept her mouth shut; if she were not where she thought she was she didn't want to make things worse by blurting out something wrong. She simply let the medi-witch poke her with her wand.

After a couple of prods and pokes later she was declared healthy. Madam Pomfrey looked at her closely, "Now then my dear, tell me exactly you're from. And how in Merlin's name did you get those injuries on yourself?"

Hermione panicked, Madam Pomfrey didn't recognize her. That wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. "Err…I…"

Luckily Hermione was saved from answering by the appearance of Dumbledore. _Wait?!_ Dumbledore?! That wasn't possible! Hermione studied the Headmaster. He looked exactly as she remembered. But somehow, he still looked younger. His beard was definitely longer and so was his hair. But there were those same twinkling eyes behind the half moon spectacles. He turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Poppy, would you mind giving me and this young woman a moment?"

Madam Pomfrey simply nodded and headed back to her office. Dumbledore now faced Hermione. "What is your name?"

Ok, so even Dumbledore didn't remember her, something was wrong…very wrong.

Seeing the panicked look on her face, Dumbledore spoke again, "Just tell me everything you remember and we can sort out this mess."

She nodded. This was Dumbledore. If she couldn't trust him, she couldn't trust anyone. She took a calming breath "My name is Hermione. The last thing I remember was the battle."

"The battle?" Dumbledore inquired.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, the battle against Voldemort. My friends and all the other members of the order were fighting. On Hogwarts grounds. Despite all the barriers we had put up Voldemort somehow managed to break through them. It was him and the Death Eaters. But without us knowing he had somehow managed to recruit more people to join him. The numbers were now tripled." She took a breath, remembering the whole attack was tiring but she had to do it. "We could also see that he had the whole thing well planned. Certain Death Eater took on certain people. Voldemort placed four Death Eaters on me. Even though we'd trained hard, I didn't know how to take on four all by myself. So I ran. I managed to tire out the Death Eaters chasing me but when I stopped to finally fight them they were too fast and I think they each sent a different spell at me. And here I am now…" she finished lamely.

Where exactly was here though? Dumbledore was alive! That in itself shocked her to the core. Was she in some alternate reality? Or something worse? She looked at Dumbledore who had remained silent the whole time.

"Um, Professor? Exactly what is going on?" She asked timidly.

He looked at her again, only this time the twinkle from his eyes were gone. "My dear, it is the year 1977. The war has barely begun and you could count the number of Voldemort's Death Eaters on your hands."

Hermione's jaw dropped. 1977?! That was… "20 years! In the past!"

Dumbledore nodded, "It would seem that the combination of the four spells that hit you caused a strange effect. A rip in the fabric of time was created and you were probably the nearest living thing to it which is why you were sent hurtling in it." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "20 years you say? I suggest you tell me everything you can and exactly how important your presence in the future is."

Hermione frowned. How important was she? Well, she wouldn't consider herself all that important. But maybe she should let Dumbledore decide that. "Well sir, there was a prophecy made that a boy that Voldemort marked as his equal would be the one to take him down. I believe the line was something like _Neither shall live while the other survives_. When this boy, Harry, was a baby Voldemort attacked his house. His mother died saving him and gave him the protection of love. So when Voldemort tried to kill him the spell backfired but it didn't kill him, instead it reduced him to a weak being. Then when Harry came to Hogwarts, he faced Voldemort many times in many different forms until in his fourth year, Voldemort kidnapped Harry and used his blood to resurrect his body. And that's when the war started again." She paused not sure if what she said next would make her sound arrogant. "Harry is my best friend along with out other friend Ron. We've helped him through out the years and we all trained together."

Dumbledore nodded again, "I see that your presence in the future is of utter importance. Unfortunately it will take a bit of time to create a device that can bring you forward in time. Until then I suggest that you blend in here. It would do no good to hide you as you were found by, if I may candid, one of the nosiest persons in the school. Now, I believe that there is a muggle ailment called amnesia is there not?" Hermione nodded knowing what he was going at.

"Sir, can I use my name? I mean it'll be hard for me to respond to anything else."

"Yes, that would be wise. But I do suggest you think of a last name. And I presume you would like to remain in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, sir I would like to stay a Gryffindor. Sir, if I am to go to classes…I have no book or writing equipment."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Do not worry, all the things you need will be waiting for you at your dorm. Now, see that you get ample rest over the weekend and…" He looked towards the doors, "I believe that you have an eager guest waiting to see you."

And with that he strode out of the hospital wing, leaving Hermione with a heedful of questions. _Ok, let's get the facts down_. One, she was 20 years in the past. Two, there was no way of her getting back yet. Three, as of now she was part of the graduating class of 1977 **not** 1997. Four, she had to come up with an alias.

She heard someone clearing their throat and nearly gasped when she looked up and into a pair of grey eyes that she's thought she's never see again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sirius was awfully curious about this girl he'd found. After she'd, literally, fallen out from the skies. But Dumbledore had told him she was suffering from…amesia? Anesia? Some weird muggle problem that causes people to lose their memories. But she had to remember something right? So he did as any curious person would have, he stuck his hand out and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Sirius."

The girl stared at him wide eyed, "I know…" she whispered.

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly at her, "How'd you know?"

She seemed to gather herself and cleared her throat, "Um, Dumbledore told me." Then she took his hand, "I'm Hermione. Hermione…James."

Sirius grinned at her, "Well then Hermione James, I'm pleased to meet you." She grinned back at him though slightly warily, "Same here."

"So um…where're you from?" he asked.

Hermione frowned slightly, "Err…I can't remember. Actually I can't remember much on how I got here. But thankfully I do remember who I am and that I'm a witch and all the magic I've learnt."

"Right, Dumbledore did mention that your memory was a little woozy." He said, "Do you remember your family?"

Sirius instantly regretted asking the question as he saw her tears fill her eyes. He quickly sat on her bed next to her and took her hands in his, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Hermione looked up and gave him a small, watery smile. "I know…It's just that not se-remembering them is hard. It's like I'm missing a part of me. All I can remember is that they're muggles."

God, Sirius would have given anything to forget his family but obviously Hermione's family was nothing like his. So, he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I know its hard but eventually you'll remember and then you can see them again and everything will be alright."

He felt Hermione nod against him and pulled back. "Thank you" she said.

He was about to reply when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "Mr. Black, This young lady needs her rest so I think its time for you to leave."

Sirius refrained from rolling his eyes. Instead he looked at Hermione and said "Rest up. I'll come see you tomorrow."

As he left he thought about the tears and the sadness that had filled her eyes and vowed to make sure they never came back. He would make it his responsibility to cheer her up.

**Well, that's it end of the first part. It kinda seem a little awkward to me. And was Sirius a little too forward? I think so but he was trying to comfort Hermione. See I want to make him go into over protective mode so that eventually he (through a plot which I won't tell you yet) will notice Hermione as more than his err…protectee. And eventually ask her out. Or maybe someone will beat him to it…Hmmm**

**Lots of options!!**

**Well you know what to do now! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
